暗へ経路 (Kura e Keiro)
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: El desafío del Kura e Keiro acaba de comenzar y solo los elegidos participarán. La historia gira entorno a dos chicos, uno con un pasado relacionado al Kura e Keiro y el otro con un pasado relacionado al creador de ese desafío (WARNING YAOI BxB, si no les gusta no lo lean)


**Titulo: 暗へ経路 ****(Kura e Keiro)**

**Titulo Es: Camino a la oscuridad**

**Summary: El desafío del Kura e Keiro acaba de comenzar y solo los elegidos participarán. La historia gira entorno a dos chicos, uno con un pasado relacionado al Kura e Keiro y el otro con un pasado relacionado al creador de ese desafío (WARNING YAOI BxB, si no les gusta no lo lean)**

**Escritora: Ruki**

* * *

Un niño de 10 años azabache, pálido de ojos amatistas con cadenas en sus pies, manos y cuello caminaba por las calles dolorido, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y se estaba desangrando, cayó al suelo lleno de nieve, lo último que vio fue a un niño de su misma edad, castaño, pálido y de ojos dorados mirándolo con preocupación y se le acercó, después de ello cayo desmayado

* * *

6 Años Después

-Hey! Kaze! Ya levántate flojo!- entró un castaño encabronado a la habitación de un azabache que aún se encontraba dormido y se acercó para despertarlo

-Solo cinco minutos más- se cubrió con la cobija con pereza

-Nada de cinco minutos más! Te levantas porque te levantas!- grito dándose la vuelta pero una mano lo detuvo y lo jaló a la cama

-Eres un gruñón Kiri- lo abrazó de la cadera acercándolo peligrosamente y volviéndose a quedar dormido

-S-su-sueltame!- se levanto sonrojado alejándose de Kaze y dejándolo sentado frotándose los ojos por el sueño

-Y además de gruñón, aburrido- se levantó y se le acercó a Kiri hasta tenerlo atrapado entre la pared y él y se le acercó para besarlo pero

-Pervertido!- le pateó en el estómago y se salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo -Y ya cámbiate o te dejó!- gritó desde abajo

-Ya voy- se dirigió a la bañera

Se bañó, se vistió con el uniforme de la preparatoria, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra con rayas rojas, un saco con bordes carmines, un pantalón formal negro y unos tenis negros, se cubrió su ojo derecho con su fleco y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada donde estaba Kaze ya con el uniforme que era igual

Cuando llegaron al colegio una chica de tez pálida, cabello azabache desordenado con un fleco que le cubría un poco su ojo izquierdo, de ojos miel, y vestía el uniforme que era una blusa blanca, una corbata negra con rayas rojas, un saco negro con bordes carmines, una falda escocesa negro con rojo, unas calcetas blancas y unas botas negras

-Hola Kiri, Kaze- los saludó la chica sonriendo

-Hola Sora- sonrieron los dos

-De nuevo no traes bien el uniforme- Kaze señaló las botas de Sora

-No molestes- le dijo molesta pisándole el pie

-Acabamos de llegar y ya pelean- suspiró Kiri ante la actitud inmadura de ambos azabaches

-Él/Ella empezó- se señalaron el uno al otro

-Si, si- Kiri caminó hacia la entrada dejando a los otros dos atrás y sonó la campana

* * *

En otro lugar dos personas hablaban sobre un desafío

-Y? Cuáles son los equipos?- preguntó un hombre alto

-Son estos- una mujer señaló una pantalla donde habían varios nombres

**Kaze to kiri**

**Kurotsuki to Shirotsuki**

**Taiyō to Sora**

**Sutā to naito **

**Yami to Hikari**

**Kuro to Shiro**

**Ai to Nikushimi**

**Yorokobi to Kanashimi**

**Pojitibu to Fu**

**Jidō to Eirian**

**Eien to Hakanai**

_**En español:**_

_**viento y neblina**_

_**luna negra y luna blanca**_

_**sol y cielo**_

_**estrella y noche**_

_**oscuridad y luz**_

_**negro y blanco**_

_**amor y odio**_

_**alegría y tristeza**_

_**positivo y negativo**_

_**automático y alien**_

_**eterno y**_** efímero**

-Perfecto- sonrió el hombre -El Kura e Keiro (Camino a la Oscuridad) acaba de empezar-

* * *

-Bueno, nos vemos y suerte con los exámenes- se despidió Sora alejándose se ellos

-Exámenes?!- se sorprendió Kaze

-Sí, ayer te pregunte si ya habías estudiado y me dijiste que sí- Kiri se le quedo viendo fijamente -acaso me mentiste y solo lo dijiste para que me fuera y siguieras durmiendo?- un aura oscura rodeó a Kiri asustando a Kaze

-N-no como crees?- intentó engañar a Kiri asustado

-A mi no me engañas, y ni creas que te ayudaré en el examen- Kiri siguió su camino dejando atrás un Kaze deprimido -Te vas a quedar ahí parado?- se dio la vuelta

-Ya voy- se recuperó y avanzaron al edificio para llegar a su salón

Caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vieron a una mujer blanca y rubia de ojos verdes con traje de doctora y llevaba un cuaderno en su mano.

Llegaron a su salón y se sentaron en sus lugares junto a la ventana hasta atrás, Kiri delante de Kaze. Llego la maestra de historia y les pasó a todos los exámenes. Iban comenzando los exámenes cuando llegó una mujer de rostro serio y frío al salón, era la mujer en bata

-Disculpe, me permite pasar?- preguntó la mujer rubia en la entrada del salón

-Lo siento pero estamos en examen- la maestra la volteó a ver

-Me permite pasar?- la mujer saco una placa con un símbolo de un lobo gris junto a una espada

-Claro, pase- la maestra se sorprendió

-Me tengo que llevar a dos alumnos- dijo la mujer

-A quiénes?- preguntó la maestra un poco nerviosa

-Yuminoe Kaze y Yuminoe Kiri- la mujer vio su cuaderno donde tenía apuntados varios nombres

-Hermanos Yuminoe- llamó la maestra y los dos chicos mencionados se levantaron dejando a un lado su examen -ésta mujer les habla- señaló a la mujer rubia

Los dos chicos fueron a donde la mujer y ella los miró y a la vez apuntaba algo en su libreta

-Vengan conmigo- les dijo la mujer y salió del salón siendo seguida por los dos chicos

Se detuvieron en otros cuatro salones e igual salieron otros ocho alumnos, entre ellos Sora. Fueron a la salida y se subieron a un gran carro negro, todos estaban callados, no sabían para que los habían llamado, sabían que no era secuestradores ya que en el carro estaba el símbolo de un lobo gris junto a una espada, era una organización llamada Haiiroookami, no era del gobierno pero si muy poderosa, era una organización de espías y asesinos a sueldo

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio donde habían otras catorce personas y un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio con una gran pantalla detrás que venía escrito en grande 暗へ経路プロジェクト (Kura e Keiro Purojekuto - Proyecto Camino a la Oscuridad)

-Así que estos son los jóvenes que participarán en mi proyecto- el hombre recargó los codos en el escritorio y su barbilla encima de sus manos observando con detenimiento a los 22 jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él

-Así es- la mujer se acercó a un lado del hombre y le susurró algo, a lo que el hombre cambió su expresión seria a una sorprendida y luego una más seria que la anterior

-Ya veo- murmuró el hombre serio y volteó a ver a Kaze y Kiri quienes mostraban una expresión de desagrado -Bueno... les explicaré el por qué están aquí-

El hombre se levantó y el escritorio desapareció y caminó hacia la gran pantalla donde se mostraban los nombres

風と霧 Kaze to Kiri

黒い月と白い月 Kurotsuki to Shirotsuki

太陽と空 Taiyō to Sora

スターとナイト Sutā to Naito

闇と光 Yami to Hikari

黒と白 Kuro to Shiro

愛と憎しみ Ai to Nikushimi

喜びと悲しみ Yorokobi to Kanashimi

正負 Pojitibu to Fu

自動とエイリアン Jidō to Eirian

永遠とはかない Eien to Hakanai

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver sus nombres escritos en la pantalla, luego aparecieron imágenes de lugares como cementerios, lugares abandonados y bosques viejos. Al final se mostró una prisión junto a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Esto es lo que llamamos el Kura e Keiro, consta de varias pruebas que tendrán que pasar, pero no crean que serán sencillas, estas pruebas son de vida o muerte- el hombre mostró cadáveres dentro de los mismos lugares que se habían mostrado -cada seis años realizamos esta prueba, sin importar las edades, pueden incluso ser niños de diez años- volteó a ver a Kaze y Kiri -Ustedes han sido elegidos por sus propias cualidades-

-Y cómo por qué deberíamos aceptar?- pregunto un chico rubio, blanco de ojos naranjas

-Porque si no lo hacen los mataremos aquí mismo- la mujer tomo una escopeta y salieron varios hombres en trajes negros de varias puertas

Todos tragaron saliva y se mantuvieron callados y dejaron explicar al hombre

-Las pruebas son sobre supervivencia, deben lograr pasar a las siguientes, tal vez todos puedan sobrevivir al final y irse vivos, pero sólo habrá un ganador, ese ganador será recompensado. El ganador será decidido por su fuerza e inteligencia, sobre todo inteligencia- el hombre caminó hacia los jóvenes -Mi nombre es Oswald Nakemura, y desde mañana empezará la prueba, la señorita Hirimoto los acompañará a la salida- el hombre regresó junto a la pantalla y volvió a aparecer el escritorio

La mujer los dirigió a todos fuera de la oficina, pasaron al elevador y llegaron a la salida, la mujer les dijo que no era necesario que volvieran a la escuela, cuando la prueba acabe los dejarán a los que sobrevivan hacer sus exámenes.

Cada quien se fue por su lado y Kaze, Kiri y Sora juntos por otro lado.

* * *

Los tres iban caminando en silencio. A mitad del camino Sora se fue por otro lado dejando solos a Kaze y Kiri en silencio, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su casa

El silencio seguía y Kiri se estaba desesperando, no sabía por qué Kaze estaba muy callado, dejo su mochila en uno de los sofás, iba a subir las escaleras cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura detrás suyo, volteó y vio a Kaze

-No me dejaste hacer nada ésta mañana- lo miró seductor Kaze dejando a Kiri sonrojado

-Eres un pervertido- suspiró Kiri sonrojado

-No te quejes, que así me amas- Kaze le dio un beso dulce y se separó -y me debes lo de la mañana- volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso llenó de pasión

-Ngh...- intentó separarse Kiri pero Kaze no lo dejaba y se dejó llevar hasta que sintió una mano debajo de su camisa y se estremeció y se separó bruscamente mandando a volar a Kaze

-Pero que-?- Kaze se sorprendió al ver el rostro de terror de Kiri -Kiri?- se intentó acercar pero Kiri lo empujó de nuevo -_Ese maldito, dejó a Kiri con miedo-_ pensó molesto Kaze y se volvió a acercar lento hacia Kiri -No te asustes, soy yo, Kaze- se acercó más a Kiri pero este intentaba empujarlo -Kiri, no dejes que él te domine, tienes que superarlo- se acercaba más pero el castaño seguía empujándolo

Kaze un poco harto tomo con una mano las muñecas de Kiri y con la otra rodeó su cintura y lo abrazó, en un principio Kiri intentaba separarse, pero luego se calmó y le respondió el abrazo a Kaze y susurró un pequeño "Gracias" a Kaze quien sonrió de lado y le respondió con un suave "Siempre te protegeré" después de ello Kiri se separó de Kaze y subió las escaleras. Kaze se fue a sentar en uno de los sofás y se recostó a escuchar música.

Se comenzó a quedar dormido cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe. Sorprendido volteó a ver quien había entrado, y al mirar claramente se quedó aún más sorprendido

-Señor Yuminoe?- Kaze sabía que algo malo pasaría, y se levantó rápido del sofá

-Dónde está?!- preguntó un hombre alto, fuerte, blanco, castaño y de ojos azules vestido de traje y sosteniendo un portafolios

-Dónde está quién?- preguntó sarcástico Kaze mirando al hombre con odio

-Kiri obviamente idiota! Dónde está ese bueno para nada?!- el hombre iba a subir las escaleras pero Kaze lo detuvo poniéndose en frente de él -Qué estás haciendo tonto?!-

-Kiri no está en la casa, salió a- pero fue interrumpido cuando Kiri bajó las escaleras corriendo

-Quién es él que anda gritando, Kaz- Kiri se quedó en shock al ver al hombre debajo de las escaleras -P-padre?- del susto no se podía mover

-Kiri~- el hombre iba a pasar alrededor de Kaze pero esté lo detuvo del brazo -Que haces idiota?- el hombre volteó a ver a Kaze con odio

-No te le acerques- dijo Kaze sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo del hombre y mirándolo con ira

-No me puedes alejar de mi propio hijo, y además, si no hubiera sido por mí, no podrías vivir junto a él- lo miró burlón y lo empujó al suelo provocando que se golpeará con la orilla de un sofá y dejándolo desmayado

-Kaze!- Kiri intentó correr hacia Kaze pero su padre lo detuvo pegándole en el estómago

-Tú bueno para nada! Por qué no estabas en la escuela?!- el hombre lo tomó del cuello,

Kiri iba a contestar pero el hombre no se lo permitió tirándolo en el piso

-Y no me salgas con alguna estupidez como la otra vez!- gritó el hombre pateando a Kiri en una de sus costillas

Kaze abrió de golpe los ojos y se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había dicho el hombre "La otra vez?" se preguntó Kaze sin saber a que se refería, pero no le dio importancia a aquello, se paró lo más rápido que pudo y empujó al hombre lejos de Kiri. Ayudó a Kiri a levantarse, caminó a donde el hombre estaba y le dio una patada en el estómago sacándole todo el aire. El hombre se levantó, pero unos brazos los sostuvieron por detrás. Volteó a donde venían esos brazos y vio a un hombre blanco, alto, fuerte, rubio, de ojos azules y vestía un traje negro y un portafolios.

-Es suficiente Jack- dijo el hombre rubio mirando serio a Jack

-Esta bien, tenemos que llegar temprano a la reunión Gilbert- dijo Jack saliendo de la casa siendo seguido por el hombre rubio de nombre Gilbert

Gilbert antes de salir le sonrió a Kaze y este solo agradeció con la cabeza. Kaze ayudó a Kiri a sentarse en el sofá. Kiri se sentía herido de las costillas y intentó pararse pero Kaze no lo dejó volviéndolo a sentar.

-Kiri, que fue esa otra vez?- le preguntó serio Kaze a Kiri viéndolo con una mirada de preocupación

-Hace un mes el jefe de esa organización me había llamado, ignoré su llamado, pero un hombre fue a la escuela y me llamaron, yo sin saber que era fui y el jefe me dijo que buscaba a un chico que hace seis años se les había escapado- contaba Kiri sentándose, al escuchar Kaze lo último se asustó pero no lo demostró -yo le dije que no sabía nada, pero no me creyó y me mantuvieron allí hasta que aceptaron que no sabía nada, regresé tarde a la casa y mi padre me empezó a gritar, le expliqué todo pero no me creyó-

Kaze no dijo nada y recostó a Kiri. Seguido Kaze se puso encima de Kiri y lo abrazó y besó, Kiri quiso quitarse de encima a Kaze pero no podía aunque seguía batallando, lo cual a Kaze le gustaba y Kiri lo sabía muy bien. Todo iba bien para Kaze, más que bien, pero como siempre no faltaba el o la que arruinaba todo

-Bonjour!- entro una chica alegre de cabellera rubia, rizada y larga, tez blanca, de ojos rosas y vistiendo una camisa roja, una falda azul oscuro, unos leggins negros y tenis negro. Cuando vio a Kaze y Kiri solo se quedó con una sonrisa que iba cambiando a una cara seria -Kaze, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de intentar violar a Kiri?- miró a Kaze fijamente

-Siempre tienes que arruinar todo Haru- dijo molestó Kaze separándose de Kiri, mientras este intentaba arreglarse y respirar

-Solo defiendo a Kiri- Haru corre a abrazar a Kiri dejándolo casi sin aire -como buena prima debo portegerlo de acosadores violadores como tu- soltó a Kiri y señaló a Kaze

-Haru, puedes dejar de llegar a mi casa sin tocar y llegando de repente?- pidió Kiri amable ante la manera de llegar de Haru

-Esta bien, y que vamos a comer?- dijo Haru dejando su bolso negro en una parte de la sala y entrando comodamente a la casa

-Vamos?- preguntó Kaze viendo molesto a Haru

-Si quieres no comas- dijo burlona Haru sin voltear a ver a Kaze

-Quien te invitó a comer?!- gritó molesto Kaze ante la actitud de Haru

-Vamos Kaze, calmate- intentó calmarlo Kiri -Sabes que digas lo que le digas ella no te hará caso-

-Okay- suspiró Kaze y entró a la cocina

-El preparará la comida?- preguntó asqueada Haru al ver que Kaze era el único que entró a la cocina

-Sí, no te preocupes, no le podrá nada malo a tu comida- sonrió Kiri -verdad?- se asomó a la cocina con una mirada tenebrosa que asustó a Kaze y casi se quema

-Sí- contestó asustado Kaze

Kaze se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Kiri sobre hace un mes, ese hombre lo estaba buscando, el se había escapado de esa prueba hace seis años y cuando creía que podría tener una vida normal, lo vuelven a llamar y a parte involucran a Kiri. Volvió a recordar por lo que había pasado para poder escapar de esa prueba casi vivo, si Kiri no lo hubiera encontrado tirado en la nieve, lo hubieran atrapado, y hubiera muerto, o aún peor, lo habrían torturado. Los hombres habían visto cuando Kiri lo ayudó y por eso hace un mes lo habían llamado. Pero no entendía, por qué Oswald Nakemura lo seguía buscando, para él todos eran conejillos de india, para que molestarse en buscar a uno. Sintió un ardor en su pecho pero lo intentó ignorar siguiendo con la comida. Se quedó pensando si debía decirle a Kiri la verdad y que no se involucrará o seguirlo ocultando? Optó por la primera y decidió que se lo contaría antes de que se tuvieran que dormir.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo de mi primer fic yaoi c: Por fin logré acabarlo! Yey! Aplausos a la Gran Yo! -Pose de super héroe-**

**Dejen reviews si les gusto y si no, pues no lo sigan leyendo y guardense sus ofensas, acepto criticas constructivas y dinero *u* ok, lo último se que no me lo darán.**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
